Objectives of Phase I of 3-phase program: Construction of an improved instrument utilizing the unique serial scan multiple element detector developed by Honeywell; A program of clinical evaluation to assess the utility of the various features in the diagnosis of breast cancer and compare with results of other modalities; definition of the system specification for a mass screening prototype instrument; and Development of initial data base for planned automated screening evaluation.